1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrochemical storage cell or battery of the alkali metal and chalcogen type with at least one anode space for receiving the anolyte, and a cathode space for receiving the catholyte. The spaces are separated from each other by an alkali ion-conducting solid electrolyte. The cup-shaped solid electrolyte is made of beta-aluminum oxide and connected at its open end to at least one annular insulating body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrochemical storage cell on the basis of alkali metal and sulfur which has two anode spaces and one cathode space is known from the German Published Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS No. 2811169. The cathode space is separated from the two anode spaces by respective cylindrical ion-conducting solid-electrolyte walls. The cathode space formed by the two cylindrical solid-electrolyte walls is closed-off on the other side by an insulating ceramic disc. .A tubular insulating body is placed on the upper ends of the two cylindrical solid-electrolyte walls. The two cylindrical solid-electrolyte walls are made of beta-aluminum oxide. The two tubular insulating bodies are made of alpha-aluminum oxide; thereby, the cathode space which is contained between the two cylindrical solid electrolyte walls of beta-aluminum oxide, is completely insulated from the anode spaces located on both sides thereof. The two tubular insulating bodies made of alpha-aluminum oxide are fitted to the diameters of the two cylindrical solid-electrolyte walls and are connected thereto via an intermediate glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,391 shows an electrochemical storage cell on the basis of sodium and sulfur which has an anode and a cathode space. The solid electrolyte is designed as a tube closed-off on one side. The solid electrolyte is likewise made of beta-aluminum oxide. It is connected at its open end to an annular insulating body which serves as a flange and is made of alpha-aluminum oxide.
The main problem in connecting such solid electrolytes made of beta-aluminum oxide to insulating bodies is that most glasses, especially such which contain heavy metal ions or also silicon oxide are corroded relatively severely by the alkali metal. This greatly reduces the electrical insulation of the cathode space from the anode space. In addition, the tightness of the reactant spaces which are closed from each other and toward the outside, is reduced considerably, which shortens the service life of the storage cell.